roleplayteamfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yzubrgn
Wygląd Ork o przeciętnym wzroście, średniej długości brodzie i włosach spiętych w kitkę. Jego ognisto czerwone oczy mówią same za siebie "lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj, to może się źle dla ciebie skończyć" Pomimo swojego wieku nieźle się trzyma, nie jest zbyt szczupły czy otyły, lecz dobrze zbudowany jak na orka przystało, ponadto jego kolor skóry jest jasnozielony. Charakter Jest typem samotnika, cichego i tajemniczego. Nie lubi towarzystwa innych. Widać po nim, że to osoba, która idzie po trupach aby dojść do celu, choćby za cenę czyjegoś bądź swojego życia. Uparty i arogancki, nie znający strachu przed niczym. Historia Urodzony w Draenor mieszkał wraz ze swoją matką i młodszą siostra w starej chacie na odludziu. Marzył o tym by zostać kimś ważnym i przez wszystkich lubianym, dlatego pomagał w domu przy codziennych obowiązkach, opiekował się siostrą czy wyruszał w poszukiwaniu żywości bądź pitnej wody. Często oddalał się od domu i poznawał zagubionych podróżnych, którym wskazywał drogę i zaopatrzył niejednego w żywność za drobną opłatą, dzięki której mogli spokojnie żyć. Od dzieciństwa interesował się magią i wszystkim z nią związanym. Nie miał zamiaru poświęcić swojego życia na machanie toporem czy strzelaniu z łuku do wszystkich wrogów Hordy. Uważał, że większość orków to tępaki, które zanim pomyślą odrąbią komuś głowę, albo z takim zachowaniem skończą sami bez niej. Studiowanie magii musiało poczekać, Yzubrgn miał na głowie wiele spraw związanych z rodziną, bo był bez ojca, który zginął jako drwal rąbiący drewno w jednym z lasów zakatowany przez jakieś dzikie bestie. W końcu młody chłopiec dorósł i miał paręnaście lat, postanowił opuścić za jakiś czas swój rodzinny dom i wyruszyć w świat, a wracając miał według swego planu przynieść niezliczone bogactwa, które pomogłyby jego rodzinie. Pewnego poranka, pakował swoje rzeczy do poszarpanego i jedynego worka jaki był w domu, nie miał tego za wiele spakował tylko trzy pary obdartych i zużytych już przez niego koszul, spodnie, które też były już przez niego wychodzone i trochę jedzenia na drogę. Zanim jednak odszedł matka kazała mu ostatni raz pomóc jej, a mianowicie zrobić zapasy drewna, jedzenia, wody i innych niezbędnych rzeczy, które przydadzą się matce oraz siostrze, gdy chłopca już nie będzie u ich boku. Młodzieniec przyniósł ze sobą dwie pełne beczki wody i kilka jabłek, które znalazł nieopodal rzeki. Niestety tego było za mało, miał zamiar ruszyć do lasu, tak jak robił to jego ojciec, i mimo sprzeciwów matki, zrobił to. Przy wejściu do lasu ork napotkał zmasakrowane zwłoki jakiegoś podróżnika. Był pewien, to musiały być te same bestie które zabiły jego ojca, "nadzieja matką głupich, cóż jestem jej dzieckiem, wybrałem to co niebezpieczne." Ruszył w głąb lasu aż natknął się na jakąś opuszczoną chatę , nie wyczuwał w pobliżu żadnego zagrożenia, więc postanowił wejść do niej zabrać co tylko można i wrócić jak najszybciej do domu. Chatka miała rozwalone drzwi frontowe, a w samym pomieszczeniu było nadzwyczaj pusto, żadnych mebli, kilka krzeseł, stół i parę skrzyń, które od samego początku zastanawiały orka, co mogło się w nich kryć. Należało to sprawdzić, był czujny na każdym kroku i poruszał się bardzo cicho. Kiedy miał już otworzyć jedną ze skrzyń, usłyszał coś, odwrócił się a tuż za nim stał ork, który nie przypominał mu zwykłego orka. Wyglądał na jednego z takich co robią a potem myślą, krew cieknąca z jego mordy obrzydzała, kanibal rzucił się na niego. Co mógł zrobić, zastanawiał się w ułamkach sekundy, i instynktownie podniósł pierwszą lepszą rzecz jaką miał pod ręką, w tym wypadku jedną ze skrzynek, która była bardzo ciężka, ale w chwilach zagrożenia nie jeden ork używa całej swojej siły żeby przeżyć, rzucił w orka-bestie celując w tors, udało mu się, został ogłuszony i przygnieciona ciężarem na jakiś czas, a Yzubrgn miał czas na ucieczkę. Błyskawicznie rozpędził się i przeskoczył nad bestią nie biorąc ze sobą nic, pomimo że taki był cel jego wizyty. Po opuszczeniu domostwa biegł prosto przed siebie, był przestraszony i jedyne o czym myślał to ucieczka, opuszczenie tego lasu jak najszybciej to możliwe. W końcu udało mu się, cały zdyszany i zmęczony rzucił się wręcz na ziemie przed lasem położył się na brzuchu i zaczął ją całować. Gdy już odsapnął, wstał i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył ogromną masakrę. Przed lasem było pełno zabitych orków siepaczy i jedna z bestii którą widział. Yzubrgn wiedział, że coś jest nie tak i musi jak najszybciej wrócić do domu odnaleźć rodzinę i udać się w bezpieczne miejsce, jak najdalej od tamtejszego lasu. Niestety los jak zwykle nie był łaskawy dla niego, znalazł swój doszczętnie spalony dom, a przed nim swoją rodzinę. Matka była nabita na pal, nie cierpiała, zabito ją szybko, czego nie można było powiedzieć o młodszej siostrze orka, która leżała obok z związanymi rękoma i nogami oraz zdartym, zakrwawionym ubraniem to było pewne znęcali się nad nią, ale to nie było wszystko, ork od razu domyślił się, że została zgwałcona. Czy to mogli być tamci orkowie? Postanowili się zabawić i natrafili na jego dom? Był zrozpaczony, jedyne co mu pozostało to szlochać, rozpaczać nad swoją rodziną. Wszyscy zginęli to była tragedia, a śmierci swojej matki i siostry ork nie mógł sobie wybaczyć do końca życia, gdyby tam był obroniłby je, lub chociaż umarł razem z nimi, w ich obronie. Godzinami myślał o tym co ma zrobić siedząc na zwłokami swojej ukochanej rodziny, nie stać go było na pochówek, nie miał też rzeczy potrzebnych do tego, pozostało mu tylko spalić je, prochy matki rozrzucił a swojej młodszej siostry schował do worka, który jako jedyny pozostał w tym tragicznym miejscu. Załamany młodzieniec ruszył w drogę, miał zamiar pomścić ich śmierć, zamiast uczyć się magii natury i przywrócenia, postanowił wstąpić na drogę rozpaczy i zniszczenia, która kierowali się oni, orkowie, jego własna rasa, nieco pokręcona, a ci których spotkał byli inni niż zwykli orkowie. Tego nie był pewien, ale od tego momentu nienawidził ich, kanibale... co jeszcze mogło go spotkać, jak życie mogło go jeszcze skrzywdzić w inny sposób, tego on sam nie wiedział, mógł jedynie przypuszczać. Yzubrgn jakiś czas później zaczął podróżować po świecie i poznawać różnych ludzi, szkoląc przy okazji swoje umiejętności. Jako nastolatek nie miał łatwo, jednak był stanowczy i nie poddawał się, nawet gdy przyszło mu nie raz walczyć z tamtejszymi przeciwnościami losu. Na jego życiu pojawiła się nowa szansa, mógł dostąpić zaszczytu dołączenia do Rady Cienia, która miała na celu zapewnienie stabilności Hordy w ich dążeniu do zniszczenia draenei, manipulowania klanów i upowszechnienia stosowania magii czarnoksięskiej. Nauczył się tam wielu rzeczy, jednak nie wyróżniał się jako doskonały czarnoksiężnik, wręcz przeciwnie zostawał w cieniu innych. Trzymał się w miarę blisko Gul'dana i wykonywał jego wszystkie rozkazy razem z innymi członkami rady. Siedziba Rady znajdowała się w Czarnej Świątyni, skąd doglądano zniszczenie Draenei, aż do tajemniczego zniknięcia Kil'jaedena. Kiedy Horda zaczęła się rozpadać, Rada Cienia skontaktowała się z Medivhem, który zaoferował im nowy świat do splądrowania. Yzubrgn towarzyszył Gul'danowi i najbardziej zaufanym i zdolnym czarnoksiężnikom w wyprawie do grobowca Sargerasa. Kiedy byli już na miejscu wspólnymi siłami podnieśli grobowiec z dna oceanu. Głównym celem wyprawy było zagarnięcie wszystkiego dla siebie przez Gul'dana, jednak gdy byli już w grobowcu, nie znaleźli samego Sargerasa, zamiast tego rzuciły się na nich zastępy demonów, które oszalały od długiego uwięzienia. Miały zamiar rozerwać wszystkich na strzępy, wszyscy czarnoksiężnicy poza dwoma zostali zabici. Sam Gul'dan ruszył dalej na swoich ostatkach sił i zapisał całą historię na runach za pomocą własnej krwi, natomiast Yzubrgn przetrwał w grobowcu, aż do jego ponownego odwiedzenia, tym razem przez Ilidana i ścigającą go Maiev. Czarnoksiężnikowi poszczęściło się, natrafił na małą grupkę nocnych elfek, które nie były dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem, a następnie opuścił grobowiec tak żeby nikt więcej go nie zauważył. Uciekając zabrał ze sobą wiele ksiąg czarnoksięstwa. Grobowiec nauczył go wielu rzeczy, stał się dzięki niemu silniejszy, opanował też wiele nowych umiejętności, między innymi w dziedzinie demonologii oraz destrukcji. Powrócił do miejsca w którym znajdowała się ich siedziba, jednak była w ruinach, a pozostali czarnoksiężnicy byli wyrżnięci. Plotki * Czasami rozmawia sam ze sobą * Nie przepada za nocnymi elfami Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Ławka przy oknie